Lullabies
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Some bonds are weakened by time, but not this one. Though such a relationship was unbefitting for a princess, Zelda knew that there was no one she'd care for quite as much as Impa. Fluff.


**-Lullabies-**

The sun set on the rolling hills of Hyrule, painting the sky a romantic shade of pink-orange. Nestled between swells of emerald sat a magnificent castle made of stone, its elaborate parapets decorated with red flags that fluttered in a gentle evening breeze.

Through a stained glass window at the top of a high tower, one could see into what appeared to be a bedroom: the furniture within—a bookshelf, a chest of drawers, and a writing desk —were made of solid oak and there were two lovely elfin women sitting on the plush bed.

The first woman, a stunning blonde with long hair and shockingly blue eyes, was reclined against a huge pile of pillows, a peaceful expression on her face as she listened to the dulcet tones of her singing companion, a tall, tan woman with cropped white hair.

_The moon in the sky says, "Hello, my dear."_

_The stars in her arms follow suit._

_Their wondrous light twinkles on, my dear_

_Though nowhere as lovely as you_

_The animals' safe in their homes, my love_

_From the depths to the mountains high_

_They snuggled and cuddled and dozed, my love_

_When the glorious sun said, "Goodbye."_

_So close your pretty eyes, my darling_

_It's time for you to rest_

_Tomorrow, there's much to do, my darling—_

"I don't want to." The princess of Hyrule pouted, loathe to interrupt the beautiful voice of her retainer, but unable to avoid doing so. If she continued to stare, captivated by the woman, she was bound to do something foolish. "Can't I just stay here with you, Impa?"

The white-haired Sheikah chuckled. "Then who would lead the people, sageling?"

She had a point—she always did. Still...

The blonde sighed. "I'm no longer sure if the Triforce of Wisdom is a blessing or a curse."

"If I could bear the burden in your stead, I would."

Zelda brightened a bit. "There's no need. You'll always be at my side... right?"

What was it about the older woman that made her so incredibly self-conscious? Normally, the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom was the personification of poise and grace. When she was around Impa, however, she felt young-foolish.

When she was around Impa, time seemed to speed by—even when she wished the moments they shared would never end.

"But of course." She reached out and ruffled the Hylian's hair, crimson orbs warming with affection that she couldn't quite hide beneath her unshakable calm. "As long as you wish it, I will remain at your side, princess."

Somehow, the title wasn't nearly as heavy when Impa used it. Those words meant more to the young monarch than the Sheikah could ever know and the blonde bit her lip, averting her gaze. "Hey, Impa?"

The woman sitting at the foot of her bed gave her a questioning look. "Mm?"

"I..." She swallowed hard, her heart suddenly racing at the same whirlwind pace as her mind. "I care for you dearly."

"I know." This only made the girl's heart thud that much harder against the inside of her rib cage—like a bird desperately seeking freedom. Of course Impa already knew that. Why was she being so silly? "It's nice to hear, nonetheless," the older woman continued, reaching out to cup her ward's cheek.

There was something in that blood-coloured gaze that made the blonde squirm anxiously and, when she leaned forward, lips pursed, Zelda flushed and flinched away, hiding her face in her hands. "D-don't."

"I did not mean to offend you." The Sheikah didn't put any space between them and that made it even more difficult to reclaim her facilities.

She shook her head, "No, no, you didn't."

In fact, she very much wanted the white-haired sage to kiss her. Had for quite some time...

Blink. "What's troubling you, sageling?

"I'm nervous..." How could she not be? The older sage was beautiful and kind and Zelda was, well, Zelda. There was really nothing remarkable about the blonde save the fact that she had randomly been chosen by a goddess to wield a power she didn't fully understand. It wasn't as though the princess had never been kissed before—it was just that it had never quite meant so much.

It felt as though this sole moment would change everything.

... or maybe she was just being silly again.

"It's simply a kiss," Impa said softly, slipping her hand into blonde locks. "We Sheikah prefer deeds to words, that is all. There is no need to feel unsettled. Please, let me show you?"

'Show her'? Show her what?

Zelda relented, lowering her hands and revealing bright red cheeks. This time, when Impa leaned in, she met the woman half-way and their lips touched for the briefest of moments, the contact so achingly gentle that the blonde's breath caught in her throat. She felt it in that instant: the warmth, the adoration, the strength of the unbreakable bond that they shared.

Oh... Show her _that._

The white-haired Sheikah smiled minutely, her tongue flicking out almost subconsciously over her bottom lip. "My heart is beating very quickly," she admitted.

If Zelda's heart was in a race against a Zora in their own element, it would likely win.

"I know it's improper of me, but... I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Do it again." She blushed at the eagerness in her own voice and added more meekly, "If you'd like."

It wasn't often that Zelda witnessed such unadulterated emotion on the stern sage's face—especially not happiness—and it made her smile in return, happiness swelling beneath her breast with enough urgency to bring tears to her eyes.

"Princess?" A warm hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy."

Without Impa, growing up in the vast Hyrulian castle would have been lonely and oppressive. The Sheikah had filled her life with warmth and light and laughter for all those years... She couldn't quite come up with a 'thank you' that seemed adequate enough—no real way to convey the gratefulness that constantly filled her.

Gratefulness that had, over time, evolved into something much, much deeper.

"Good," Impa said quietly. "As long as you're happy—"

Blood red eyes narrowed, once-smiling lips thinning into a line, and a chill ran the length of the blonde's spine.

"What is it?"

Impa made a silencing gesture and the tribal eye tattooed into the leather choker she wore glowed with a mystic energy as she listened, sharp, pointed ears picking up on something that Zelda could not.

...

At once, she was a flurry of movement, grabbing the princess's hand and ushering her towards the window. In one fluid motion, she smashed the glass with her elbow and swept the blonde off her feet, stepping out into the night air as though a rooftop stroll was the most natural thing in the world.

"Impa?"

"I need you to listen to me, sageling." She nodded mutely, frightened by the urgency of the older woman's tone. "Beneath the castle runs a series of tunnels. I need you to find your way to the Zoras and give them this." Impa stopped before a heavy metal grate and set the princess down gently, pulling from her person a brilliantly gleaming scale. "They owe me a boon. Ask them to keep you safe."

Zelda's heart sank like a stone, hitting the bottom of her stomach with a painful flip-flopping sensation. "You're not coming with me?"

The darkness in the sky was far from natural, the gloom settling like a tangible veil over the landscape.

The Sheikah's face was expressionless. "I cannot."

"But-"

"Go." That heavy grate was lifted easily. "I'll buy you as much time as I am able."

Something roared in the darkness. The ground trembled.

Still, the Hylian hesitated. "You'll follow me, right? I'll see you again."

"In another instance of time, perhaps." Crimson orbs were sad. "Please, princess, just run. If anything were to happen to you..." Her gaze hardened, shoulders straightening determinedly. "No. You will escape and you will find safety. Now go."

Zelda threw her arms around her retainer's waist, tears stinging blue eyes. She couldn't. Not without Impa by her side. "You promised..."

Curse her traitorous heart. It went against everything her brain said was right.

"... Run. Go to the stables and saddle the swiftest horse. I'll meet you there."

Was it selfish of her to want to remain at the side of the one she most wanted to protect? As they galloped out of the castle gates, their steed having to pick up its feet to avoid the magical flames that reduced their home to ash and rubble, it didn't really matter.

As long as they were together.

**-Fin-**


End file.
